New Life, New Love
by shiko906
Summary: She's the heir of the Kanazawa family until all were slaughtered by vicious hollows. Luckily, Isshin found her. Follow Sumi in her new life with the Kurosaki Family. But what happens when she gets involved in Ichigo's misfortunes? Will her past revile?


It was peaceful day in the Kanazawa manor. Everybody was doing their daily routines either working in the household or around the yard. Birds were chirping and the animals were out. That day was truly a beautiful day for the Kanazawa Family. Some said that nothing could go wrong with a day like this. Or so they thought.

" Mama! Mama! Look what I found!" A small frame came running towards that of a larger frame, known as her mother. Lying in her hands was a small caterpillar that she found in a tree near by. She looked down at her only daughter and smiled sweetly, "That's nice, Hun. Now go to your Father. He needs you for something." The little girl nodded to her mother and headed inside to her father. Once she got in, she saw a large man dressed as if he was royalty, which he was. The little girl, with a large girlish smile on her face, slowly crept up to the figure. With a ready stance, the little girl put as much power into her legs and tackle the large figure, only to be caught in mid landing. The man looked at the little girl with soft features. The little girl examined the man's face. There was a long scar running from the top of his left eyebrow down to the bridge of his nose. His eyes were gentle but one can tell he has been through a lot in the long years.

The little girl giggled and hugged the man with her small arms, wrapping them around his large neck. " Hi Papa," the girl said as she nuzzled his chin. The man let out a hearty chuckle and hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head. " Hello, darling. How are you?" The girl looked up at him with a smile," I'm fine, Papa. Mama told me to go to you because you needed me for something." The man nodded and hugged her tighter than he did before. Feeling the tightness of the hug, the little girl looked at her father confused. "Papa?" Her father let out an exasperated sigh and looked at his daughter, " Do you know what today is?" The girl seem to think this one. She sat there, deep in thought trying to remember what made today so important until it clicked in. Letting out a small giggle, she said with a smile on her face " It's my birthday, Papa! It's my birthday!" Her father chuckled once again and kissed her forehead as he sat her down. " That's right. And do you know what that means? It means that you are old enough to inherit something that is tradition to the Kanazawa Family." The little girl looked at her father with yet another confused look. The father motioned her to follow him and she did. They walked down a series of hallways only to stop at a door. It was her mother and father's room. In the back of her mind she knew this had to be really important.

Her father opened the door and walked in with his daughter following him. Her father stopped in front of his closet and opened it only to pull something out. It was a sky blue box with a bright red ribbon that matched his daughter's multicolored eyes. Kneeling, her father handed her the small box with a sincere smile plastered on his face, " Here. Open it." His daughter took the box, opened it and looked in to find a sapphire blue pendent nestle neatly in the box. She looked up at her father, her eyes asking what it was. Her father chuckled, " This was a pendent that was passed down from generation to generation. When you're in trouble, this pendent will protect you." As he continued to explain to his daughter about the pendent, he took it from the box and clipped the jewelry around her small neck. The young girl marvelled at pendent for a little while before her father broke her out of her trance with a serious look on his face. " Honey, I want you to stay in the house for the rest of the day. I don't want you going outside, it's too dangerous." The little girl nodded but not without having her face contort in confusion once again.

Giving her a peck on the forehead, the father left the room to exit the home. Walking briskly, the father approached his wife who was standing by the flower bed. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and hugged her tightly. Feeling as if this was awkward, she hugged him back with question, " Darling, is there something wrong?" Her husband loosened his hold around her waist and look at her in the eyes. With a serious expression, he demanded, "I want you to go in the house and protect our child. I sense something coming our way and it's very powerful. The last thing I want is a wounded child in my wake." The wife nodded with determined eyes and ran inside to her daughter. The husband look behind him to the retreating form of his beloved. That's the reason he loved her. She was motherly but stubborn as a mule. She will do anything just to do what she thought was right. With a sigh, the lord of the Kanazawa Family quickly walked towards his men to prepare for the up coming attack.

The daughter sat on the floor, humming a tune to herself. Her humming came to an abrupt stop when she heard her mother enter the room. Smiling brightly, the daughter ran to hug her mother's legs, "Hi Mama!" Giving her daughter a soft, motherly smile, she hugger her back. Breaking from the hug, the daughter looked up at her mother, asking, "What are you doing here, Mama?" Her mother smiled, "I'm here to keep you company while your father takes care of some business." The daughter smiled brightly, glad to have somebody with here when she's in the house.

The lord of the manor and his men prepared themselves for the arrival of whatever was approaching. Moments seemed to be an eternity when the first hollow came into view. Getting out his sword, he bellowed, "Alright men! Get ready, here they come!" Letting out hearty war cries, they all charged towards the hollow. It was a large monster looking thing with large hand covered in claws. Though they were only a few yards away from the hollow, more seem to appear out of nowhere. Hundreds, thousands? One may never know. There were too many to count. But the leader and the army still ran at the army of hollows head on. Seeing the humans charge at them, the hollows attacked as well.

Hearing clashing and screaming, the daughter held on to her mother as if it was her life line. "Mama, what's happening out there? Will Papa be okay?" The mother looked down, just as frightened as her young daughter, but did not show for her daughter's sake. " Yes Papa will be okay. He's just fighting away big, bad monsters." The daughter nodded and hugged her mother tighter.

Somewhere that's not too far from the whole ordeal, Isshin Kurosaki was on a stroll. He had to clear his mind for he had a huge decision to make. Should he leave the duty of a captain in Souls Society to live happily with his wife and new born child in the world of the living? Or should he just take his wife and kid with him to continue his duty. Isshin sighed and realized where he was. He was by his old friend's manor. Maybe he should ask for advise from him. As he got closer to the manor, something didn't feel right. Quickening his pace, Isshin approached the manor only to be smacked in the face by the thick smell of blood , the screams of hollows, and wounded people. Spotting his dear friend lying on the battlefield with a fatal wound, he quickly rushed to his side. " Hey! What on earth happened?" The dying comrade saw the worried face of his dear friend and knew what was he must do. Grabbing his hand, he cracked a smile and said almost inaudibly, "My dear friend, glad to see your here. I have one last favor to ask you." Understanding what is to become of his comrade and elder, he gave a nod signifying that he was indeed listening closely. "I want you to take my daughter and protect her as if she was your own. Take her with you away from harm and love her with all your might. Take her to the human world if you have to. Just make sure she doesn't suffer the same fate as I." With that last request, he gave his last breath and fell limp. Holding back tears, Isshin stood and ran towards the manor where he knew his new daughter resided.

The mother and the daughter held each other tightly as they both saw the fearsome Hollow approach them. Putting her daughter behind her, the mother stood her ground with a protective demeanor, " Just stay behind me, Hunny. Everything will be alright." Taking out her short sword, the mother prepared herself. Though she stood not even a hair of a chance. When the Hollow came close enough, he swung down his large claws. Seeing the attack before it happened, the mother pushed her daughter away and dodged the attack. The Hollow got ready for attack once again but stopped. Hearing whimpering and sobbing, the Hollow turned only to see a small child. Knowing it's the child of the woman he was trying to kill, he made the child his new target. Readying his claws, the Hollow struck. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The mother quickly moved in front her daughter to prevent injury. With a bone cracking sound, the daughter saw a thick red substance gush out from the back of her mother. Seeing her mother's blood rapidly gush out of her body, she fell limp. "Mama? Mama are you okay," the child said as she tried to shake her awake. " Mama, please wake up. You're scaring me." Though he cries seem to be in vein. A monstrous rawr came from the Hollow that was behind her. Preparing for the death of her as once again the claws came hurdling towards her, she hears a sudden clashing sound and feel no pain. Looking up, she sees a large man in a black shuhakushou.

He came just in time. Isshin came just in time before the demise of the sweet kid. Taking his sword, Isshin cut the Hollow mercilessly. Giving one last howl, the Hollow disappeared. Giving a sigh of relief, Isshin turned towards the frightened little girl. He knelt down to her level and looked her in the eye. "Are you alright, little one?" Unable to answer, the little girl threw herself to the large man and cried her little eyes out. His fatherly instinct kicking in, Isshin gently pat her on the back, "It's okay. You can come live me, my wife, and our unborn child. You can be a part of our family so you won't have to be alone" The girl only nodded while she cried. After a while, she finally reduced to hick ups and sniffles when she asked, "Who are you, Mister?" Isshin only smiled and responded, " My name is Issin Kurosaki. And what your's might be, Little one?" "My name is Sumi Kanazawa, Mr. Isshin Kurosaki" The man chuckled and pick Sumi up. "You father told me to take you somewhere safe before he passed. Is that okay?" Sumi nodded sadly and held on to Isshin as he began to walk out the manor. From there on out, began the life of Sumi Kanazawa Kurosaki.


End file.
